


Star Seeds and Pregnancy

by DeyoChan



Series: Ami and Makoto's ARC [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, informative talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Mamoru is talking with Luna and Artemis about how he's sorry that neither of the Sailor Senshi would get the chance to experiment on their own body the gift of life like Usagi is doing right now. Wha he didn't expected was Luna's answer: A Sailor senshi can get pregnat by other powerful sailor senshi. How? You'll find out if keep reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Io: Io is the innermost of the four Galilean moons of Jupiter and the 4th biggest moon in the Solar System. It was named after Io, a priestess of Hera who became one of the lovers of Zeus.

...

In the VIP section at a fancy event hall; an adorable couple was located in a very special spot, close to the happy couple's table, they could watch almost everything from there.

It was one of the few times they dared to attend to celebrate with all the four Senshis in public. The occasion? Makoto and Ami's wedding.

Luna and Artemis didn't like to attend said events; they didn't like to be stared at. It was inevitable, they both knew that. Their main differences between humans and themselves were, with a lack of a better word: Obvious.

It was Luna who broke the silence, "Have these people never seen someone drink milk before?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I don't think drinking milk is what is catching their eye." said Artemis, smiling sweetly.

Realizing what her companion meant, she chuckles before pointing out the obvious, "Oh, you mean..."

Nodding in response, Artemis whispers, "The obvious physical difference between us and humans? Yeah."

Luna interrupts him, "What about it? We are important part of Ami-chan and Mako-chan's life. If it were not for us, Mako-chan would've never have realized that Ami-chan was in love with-"

Artemis sent her a mocking smile, "It's funny that at some point in their life all of the girls felt emotionally attracted to us-"

"Arty; lower your voice! People can hear you!" she hissed, "She's a married woman now and with child on its way."

Snickering, the aforementioned avoids saying the name of the one who had captured the romantic attention of three Senshis years ago. Artemis was smiling softly at the memory sending his green gaze to the dance floor. The girl mentioned in his previous reference was dancing with her husband or better said she was trying hard not step on his feet.

Focusing her gaze on the same person as her partner, Luna smiled tenderly as the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo apologized to her husband for the billionth-time that night. He caressed her very grown baby belly, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

Sipping from his cold drink, Artemis watches as Minako and Rei hugged Usagi in turn as she said goodbye to them, smiling as the couple caressed her belly.

Apparently Chibiusa is moving again. Mina always says it is a super weird and sweet sensation to feel. The former guardian of Princess Venus sketched a tender smile at the sight.

"You're right Luna. They were all were attracted to Serenity in this lifetime; one way or another," he says quietly, addressing Usagi with her former title: The Moon Princess name, "–well all of them, but Mina. She was so focused on her mission that it almost costed her Rei-chan's love."

Chuckling, Luna did not miss the lack of honorific when Artemis mentioned Minako, she remembers that she, herself, sometimes did the same with Usagi, I think that in certain ways we both see them as our daughters, well we obviously love them all as such.

Whispering into Artemis' ear, as she smiled at the newlyweds, Luna again attracted his attention, "I know that it was because Minako-chan was the only one who, shortly after awaking, had all her memories from Silver Millennium back. If you ask me, I think that's unfair, even Usagi and I got ours after-"

Luna was interrupted by a deep voice, "Hey guys, uhm sorry to interrupt you but Usako and I are heading home."

The couple averts their gaze towards the voice carrier. They find a tall, thin but fit young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes smiling at them serenely.

Luna smiled recognizing that he was their future sovereign: Mamoru Chiba, "Oh, so soon, Prince?"

"It's the last month before the baby is born and Usako gets tired very easily." Mamoru began to explain, "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come home with us or-"

Shaking his head, Artemis answered, "Thank you very much Prince, but we'll leave with Mina and Rei-chan."

"Guys, please don't call me that, I'm Mamoru." He laughed slightly uncomfortably at the royal title, "You know there's no need to be so formal and call me that."

Mamoru stood up on Artemis' side looking again at the newlyweds whom, at that moment, were embracing Usagi excitedly but gingerly. Makoto pointing from Ami's then back to her own belly as she caressed Usagi's. The giggling blonde shrugged her shoulders at Dr. Kino-Mizuno's questions as the latest ran her hands gingerly at the outline of Usagi's belly.

Coming back from his stupor, watching his four friends caressing his wife's womb adoringly, Mamoru murmured to himself, "It's a shame." Catching Luna and Artemis's attention.

"Excuse me, but what's a shame? You aren't about to tell me that you are against Mako-chan and Ami-chan's union or-"

Shaking his head, Mamoru's face showed sympathy and a bit of guilt.

"I'd never be against that, Luna. What is a shame is, well… them being all girls and married with another," scratching behind his head a little uncomfortable with the conversation he continued, "-Usako and I conceived ChibiUsa, uhm and in order to have a baby they'll have to adopt or need the help to an unknown donor if they want to start a family or-" he whispers.

Giggling, Luna says, "You know; it doesn't always have to be that way. The power that resides within their crystal and star seed within each senshi is amazing. Why don't you take a seat for a while, Mamoru-san? I can see that Usagi hasn't finished yet saying goodbye to the girls." She pointed out with her head at the joyful quintet's direction.

It was true. Usagi and her friends had just sat down at an unoccupied table; Haruka and Michiru approached the happy couple next to the three other girls talking and sitting with them all at the table.

Sighing, Mamoru takes a seat next the peculiar duo.

"Luna," says Mamoru frowning slightly, "-what did you mean by it doesn't always have to be that way?"

Artemis was the one who answered, "It means that back in Silver Millennium a very important Monarchy was formed by a same-sex couple. It was one of the inner kingdoms. And same-sex relationships were well accepted and not so uncommon," he sighed. Mamoru was interested in Artemis to continue, this was new information for him, "And these couples, on some occasions, succeeded in having offspring without recourse to a donor, as you suggested."

"Same-sex couples having blood descendants?" Mamoru whispers incredulously, "How is...was that possible?"

At that, Luna chuckled softly, "It is still possible, for them at least. If you think about it... it's not so far-fetched." Mamoru stared at her in disbelief. Rolling her eyes, Luna sipped from her drink before continuing, "The only planet in Silver Millennium that had some issue with 'these' unions,-" she pointed out to Minako and Rei who at that moment shared a tender kiss next to the newlyweds.

"-Was planet Earth." Artemis finished Luna's sentence. "Actually, one Senshi of the Princess's guard was the daughter of a same sex marriage, a very powerful kingdom may I add."

Gauging, unable to believe it, Mamoru beckoned the waiter and grabbed a drink. Without thinking, the black-haired man drank the elegant whisky in one gulp.

"I still don't understand it," Mamoru murmurs in shock after swallowing his drink, "-is that possible? Now? I mean…" Luna and Artemis nodded, "How?" he gently asked in a whisper.

"Simple," Artemis said softly, "-the greatest act of love and a deep connection between two individuals can create life. Soul mates, as you may know them." Mamoru frowned at the term, "When a soul finds its mate, together, they are capable of create a star seed. Mingling together both planetary powers and by both being girls, the new star seed will just simply choose the best carrier to gestate in until the child ready to be born."

Noticing Mamoru blinking slightly confused, Luna decided to intervene.

"Mamoru-san, you have noticed that on the forehead of each senshi shines a planetary symbol in very extreme situations, haven't you?" Mamoru nods, "So far, we have seen that happens when another senshi needs help and when another is willing to help."

"Let's just say that something similar would happen during the sexual act. Coupled with the emotions and the feelings they share with their partner." Artemis added without a hint of embarrassment in his words, smiling softly as he watched Minako holding Rei tightly hiding her face in the crook of Rei's neck, sighing softly as she swung her slowly at the rhythm of a soft melody.

"That's correct," Luna continued to explain, "-when both planetary symbols hatch together during the intimate encounter, and by that I mean intimate in all the senses, you know, mind, body and soul; the creation of a star seed is imminent and if those, who have created it, accept what it comes with said star seed."

"And said star will decide between the two potential hosts the best space to grow and develop the baby that the senshi essence mix has created." Artemis explained smiling at Luna, returning his gaze to Minako.

Luna noticed Artemis looking fondly in Minako's direction, tenderness and pride in his eyes. She knew that the blonde had a very special place in her partner's heart; she knew that Artemis adored Minako as if she were his own child; just the same way she loved Usagi. It was simply inevitable to develop that paternal love towards their protected ones.

Arty watched Minako-chan grow up. He advised her and trained her, encouraged her to talk to Rei-chan. And soon she's going to marry Rei-chan. Minako-chan will always be Arty's Chibi-Sailor V, his Mina.

"You meant a baby girl?" Mamoru's voice brought Mau's advisors back from their mental journey.

"I beg your pardon?" Asks Artemis.

"When you said 'created it'. By that, you mean a baby?" Frowning, Luna and Artemis didn't understand. Mamoru sighed, "I mean that being both women, the obvious or logical thing that comes out with that, technique? Means that they're only going to be able to conceive baby girls, not boys I mean. You know the lack of a 'Y' chromosome and stuff."

Chuckling softly, Luna replies, "You are thinking like an earthling Prince, I know you are but still." She says shaking her head, "It's extremely rare that a pair of females conceive a male, but it's not impossible. It was said that those who succeeded were very powerful lineages. With men it works quite the opposite though." She smiled as Mamoru opened his blue eyes in surprise. "It is men who cannot procreate women under any circumstances."

"But they're Earthlings now too." Mamoru stubbornly contended.

"Are they?" Artemis asked rhetorically, "Prince, the last time I saw, a full Earthling cannot become Sailor Senshi, nor use or hold the power that comes with said planetary crystal." Mamoru gives him a look, "Just as you claim them to be Earthlings, you must also consider that they are also active Sailor Senshi and that responsibility overrides every other biological nature of their bodies. Their Senshi powers and the advantages they bring with them are now their real nature."

Seeing Mamoru's jaw almost hit the ground trying to digest the torrent of information, Luna says, "In the case male conception is a little bit less…orthodox."

"And where in this conversation, may I ask, does the orthodox term fit?" Mamoru's amused voice interrupts her.

"Er, well now that I think about it. I'll give you this one, Prince." Artemis quipped.

"Well, leaving aside what has been said and what's required to generate a star seed and bring it to life, the process of creation and birth among males is quite faster." Luna adds.

"Oh yeah, it is. Whereas among women, pregnancies carry out in time and form as we know it on Earth, with a male couple, it takes a few hours for the star seed to be fully grown to deliver the baby it carries with it."

"A little extreme if you ask me." Luna giggled.

Blinking quickly, Mamoru shook his head trying to absorb the new information, "What happened back then and, the information about life during Silver Millennium will never cease to amaze me."

"You said that it was extremely difficult, but not impossible, for two women to have a baby boy," Mamoru asked obviously interested, "Was there…back then, a female couple who have ever conceived a boy?"

Again, Mau's advisors nodded, making Mamoru crack a smile. Artemis unexpectedly started muffling a fit of giggles.

"What is it Artemis?" Mamoru asks, intrigued.

Coming out of the sudden outburst a slight chuckle made itself present in the aforementioned, "Oh Mau, I-I just remembered that one of the inner Senshi had more brothers than she'd have liked."

"Really!? And who was it?" Asked the fascinated black-haired man.

"Princess Mars, Lady Arianna," whispered Artemis, looking around making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Back then, she was the youngest of nine siblings, all before her were males. They teased her all the time, because she was so small and cute but all she wanted was to be the strongest of them all. She was actually very fond of eight older brothers."

Artemis laughed softly remembering a nine-year-old Princess Venus, Aphrodite was her name back then, pushing Mars' oldest brother into a puddle of mud because he called her a tiny-whiny girl making little Princess Arianna cry.

"I was just defending her from her annoying brother and his awful nicknames! Was Venus's explanation when Artemis found out about Aphrodite's schemes."

Mamoru could not help but crackle laughing. It was hard to picture Hino Rei's Silver Millennium counterpart being harassed by eight boys at home.

"I thought you guys said that among women it was dif-"

"Oh, no, no, Lady Mars had a father and a mother." Luna interrupted; Mamoru chuckling at the misunderstanding, "It was Princess Jupiter who had two mothers."

Nodding, Artemis continued, "Lady Jupiter was the second daughter from the last couple of women who had a male child during Silver Millennium." He paused looking at Luna, who nodded at the information, "Lady Jupiter's birth mother, Queen Hera, was the ruler of Jupiter along with her co-queen and wife: Queen Io."

"Lady Io was from one of Jupiter's four moons, the biggest of them all and the one she was named after. Queen Io was the last Jovian co-queen, Queen's Hera consort and Sailor Jupiter's mother."

"I guess then my story and Usako's was not so original," Mamoru said rhetorically finding similarity in Sailor Jupiter's mothers love story back in Silver Millennium with his and Serenity's.

"Just like the Moon Princess fell in love with the Prince of Earth, so did the former Jovian Princess, Hera and her 'best friend' Princess of Io." Luna explained as she watched Usagi walking towards them after having bid farewell to their friends for the millionth time, stopping to chat briefly with Ami's mother before continuing her way towards Mamoru.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" The black-haired man asked, "Io." He clarified.

Smiling, Luna answered him, "That's because that was Sailor Jupiter's name back in Silver Millennium: Io, princess of Jupiter, just like her mother. Queen Hera decided to name her after her wife because of her resemblance to Queen Io, same auburn wavy hair and bright big green eyes, even though it was Queen Hera who gave birth to her."

"Right." Mamoru smiled remembering, "Wait a minute," he said, "-does that mean that at the time, Sailor Jupiter had siblings...males?" He asks interestedly.

"Yes, she did." Artemis admitted, "It was one and was older than her, his name was Alcides, prince of Jupiter. Queen Hera and Queen Io's first born."

Luna sighed, "It was a pity that Prince Alcides had perished at such a young age. He was so clever, with a big heart and he adored his little sister. In addition to that, he was also a very good-looking young man." She smirked watching Artemis arching a pale eyebrow at her commentary, "Oh common Arty, you know I'm not lying."

"Well, yeah. The Jovian Prince was a young promise for his planet's democracy. Unfortunately he found his destiny at the edge of a sword at the age of twenty-two." Artemis whispered looking directly at Mamoru, "In a way you remind me a lot of him, Prince. You'd rather talk it out than begin a battle, you look after your people and you make sure to protect your beloved ones."

At the compliment, the black-haired man smiled softly raising his drink at the memory of the young man that at some point Artemis and Luna seemed to have deeply appreciated.

Mamoru smiled watching Usagi beaming in his direction, making a gesture of regret for making him wait. The black-haired man smiled back at her wholeheartedly.

Mamoru broke the silence again, "Are the girls aware that someday they could have a family on their own?"

"Why, of course." Artemis says, "I talked about it to Mina when er..." he shifts slightly uncomfortable on his seat, "One day in particular, after she spent the night out and told me that she was with Rei-chan." He mumbled, "You don't have to be a genius to guess what had happened between two teenagers in love if being left alone at nigh-"

"Er, we understood Artemis. No need for details." Mamoru chuckled along with Luna.

"I talked to Ami-chan a few days after she started her relationship with Mako-chan. And I'm glad I did it, because...well, you know what they say-"

"It's always the quiet ones." Mamoru and Artemis said in unison.

Luna giggled seeing that she was not the only one who felt that way. They kept laughing softly when a cheerful voice interrupted their fun stream.

"Mamo-chan I'm so sorry for making you wait so long!" Usagi's shrill voice startled Artemis, "Ugh, sorry Artemis, didn't mean to startle you." She said putting a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the surprised white-haired man.

"Ready to go, Usako?" Mamoru asked, taking his wife's hand. He smiled at Usagi's enthusiastic nod." Luna and Artemis will travel back with Minako-chan and Rei-chan." He informed her.

Nodding, Usagi leaned toward Luna to say her farewells, but the black-haired woman stood on her feet hugging her protégé tightly.

Holding Usagi in her arms, the raven-haired beauty embraced her affectionately, knowing that this physical humanoid form was just temporary. Artemis does the same thing as he says goodbye with a handshake to Mamoru smiling in Usagi's direction before receiving a tight hug from the blonde.

Smiling Luna and Artemis took their seats back watching the blue-eyed pair walked through the event's hall exit.

Artemis addressed his partner, "Do you want to dance, Lu'?"

"Arty, I'm not sure," she said glancing around them, receiving a curious look from Artemis. She adds, "I-I do not like to be stared at and-"

Standing up, and raising Luna to her feet, Artemis began to guide her to the dance floor by the hand, "Let them look, not all the time they have the opportunity to be honored with someone as beautiful as you are in front of them." He whispered into her human ear, holding her close to him swinging at the soft melody's rhythm.

Blushing slightly, the black-haired woman whispered back, "It's either that or the crescent moon symbol we both have on our foreheads what draws their attention."

Shaking his head Artemis waltzed Luna skillfully at the sound of the music. The long-white-haired man smiled at her, green eyes flashing with amusement, "Come on, not every day we have the opportunity to celebrate the wedding of one of our girls. We saw them grow up, work hard, and helped them as if they were our own daughters. They want us to have fun." He whispered in Luna's ear, "Besides, what's good in this form, if we are going to waste it sitting at the table."

Nodding silently, Luna rested her head on Artemis's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him guide her through the music. She couldn't help but sigh at the warm feeling of him holding her tight, "I couldn't remember how good you used to look in a tux, or how good of a dancer you were."

Chuckling softly, his hold on her waist never faltered, Artemis murmured, "Neither did I, but I did remember how beautiful you looked in heels and in a dress. I was hoping you let me dance with you at least once."

"For as long as you want." She whispered.

Beaming at her words, Artemis continued his waltzing with Luna in his arms for the rest of the night enjoying each other's company regardless of the curious looks the strangers around them.

**::END::**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get into details about Ami and Makoto's wedding, but to be fair the main goal here was to explain how in hell a senshi can get pregnant when they're married to another female. You know, those things don't happen randomly (babies), and because this universe is in my head…well, everything can happen but I felt the need to write a FF about it though.
> 
> Yeah, in my FF universe a Senshi can get pregnant by another one.
> 
> Why? Well, cuz I think is cute.
> 
> So, why not?


End file.
